


A Night to Remember

by Why_Live_In_Reality



Series: A Hero and A Lady [2]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Minor harrassment from minor character, Penny hates being a Lady, Scott's really protective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 10:23:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19171348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Why_Live_In_Reality/pseuds/Why_Live_In_Reality
Summary: Scott rescues Penny for the first time at a Society Ball... Which leads to another first





	A Night to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> 2058  
> During the summer break, Lord and Lady Creighton-Ward have organised an old-fashioned debutante ball to introduce their 18-year old daughter, Penelope, to British high society.  
> Penny is less than eager, but at least she has friends in the crowd...
> 
> As usual, please feel free to leave any constructive criticism, or just pure flattery! :)  
> Enjoy x

“Geez LP. It’s your party downstairs, try to look excited at least.”  
Penny rolled her eyes at Virgil in the mirror and finished dusting the shimmering highlighter over her cheeks.

Virgil chuckled, looking ridiculously at ease as he leaned back on the bed with a book.

“I want to be excited. But it’s just so redundant.” Penny sighed and scrunched her nose up at her reflection. “Dressed up like prize, paraded around in front of potential husbands... it’s demeaning.”

Virgil snorted and swung his legs off the bed, dropping the book onto the pillows.

“I think you’re looking at it all wrong,” He walked over and rested his hands on Penny’s shoulders. “this isn’t really about finding a husband.”

“Your point Virg?”

“Tonight is about meeting all the people you’ll be rubbing rich shoulders with at every social event for the rest of your life.”

Penny groaned theatrically and thumped her head back against Virgil’s chest lightly.

“Oh great. That’s even more depressing. Thank you so much for your sympathy.”

Virgil kissed the top of his friend’s head and gently tugged on one of the delicate curls hanging over her shoulder.

“Any time LP. See you at the bottom of the stairs.”

Virgil grabbed his suit jacket and loped out of the room easily, shooting Penny a wink and a salute as he closed the door.

Penny sighed again and took a good look in the mirror.

Staring back at her was the perfect image of a traditional English rose.

Blonde curls pinned back and framing her delicate face, blue eyes standing out sharply thanks to the light smattering of makeup, plump lips stained a rosy pink, and her entire face shimmering faintly as she twisted her head back and forth in the light. No doubt a face many would be more than willing to marry. And the inheritance her family name carried would no doubt be another important factor.

It was enough to make her want to lock the door and refuse to leave.

There was a light knock at her bedroom door.

“Enter.” Penny called, standing and crossing to the dressing screen as she checked to make sure her dressing gown was still tied tightly.

“It’s just me darling.” Lady Amelia entered the room and smiled at her daughter. “I caught Virgil headed downstairs. He mentioned you were close to being ready.”

“Just need to get dressed.” Penny faced the mannequin behind the screen.

“Need help?”

“Yes please mother.”

Amelia joined her daughter and together they slipped the exquisite dress over Penny’s head without disturbing her makeup or hair.

As her mother zipped up the back and fastened the hook closure, Penny straightened the delicate, ruffled neckline that exposed her shoulders.

“All done dear.” Amelia fluffed her daughter’s curls slightly, helping them settle.

“Thank you mother.” Penny stepped out from behind the screen and collected her shoes from the side of the bed. Sitting on the chaise lounge, Penny slipped her feet into the modest, nude heels.

“You look beautiful darling.” Amelia reached out and took hold of her daughter’s hand.

Penny smiled and stood, admiring the dress in the mirror.

The pale, powder blue fabric fell flatteringly against her frame, the small train pooling at her feet, and the silver embroidered hem shone beautifully.

“She really does.”

Both Amelia and Penny looked up to Find Lord Hugh standing in the door holding a slim jewellery case.

“Father.” Penny smiled as Hugh walked over and kissed his daughter’s forehead.

“A present for you my sweet girl.” He whispered in a conspiring whisper. Penny grinned, taking the box and opening it quickly.

“Oh father!” It was her great-aunt Sylvia’s pearl necklace.

“She’s sorry she couldn’t be here for your special night. But she promised to come and see you later in the year.” Her father apologised for his sister’s absence as Penny held out the necklace and he fastened it for her.

“Alright. I’ll send her a thank you note tomorrow.”

“Good girl.” Hugh took a step back and offered Penny his arm. “Shall we my lady?”

Penny took his arm with a giggle, curtseying.

“Hold on a moment!” Amelia grabbed the delicate silver headband from the dressing table and slipped it over Penny’s hair. “And one last, final touch.”

Amelia picked up a bottle of perfume and spritzed the air around her daughter quickly.

“There. Now you’re perfect.”

“Thank you.” Penny leaned forward and kissed her mother’s cheek.

“Ok my darling girls, time to go face the masses.” Hugh offered his other arm to his wife and very awkwardly, they all made their way into the hallway and down to the grand entrance of the ballroom.

Virgil, who was waiting patiently, grinning as they approached.

“You look gorgeous LP.” He smiled, extending an arm to Lady Amelia. “Lady Creighton-Ward? May I escort you inside?”

Amelia slipped from her husband’s arm and took Virgil’s.

“You certainly may Virgil. We’ll see you in there.” She smiled and turned to the door with Virgil, the staff pulling the doors open.

Penny caught a glimpse of the brightly lit room, filled with people and voices. A rare shiver of anxiety ran through her. All those people... waiting to see her, waiting to see if she would fit their expectations, her family name... the weight on her shoulders had never felt heavier.

As the door closed behind Amelia and Virgil, Hugh glanced down at his daughter.

“Are you alright Penelope?”

“Of course.” She lied easily, still staring at the doors resolutely.

The staff went to open the door and Lord Hugh held his hand up, commanding them to wait.

With serious eyes and a gentle smile, he cupped Penny’s chin softly.

“Penny, just know there’s no pressure on you tonight. This is merely a formality. We aren’t going to be selling you off to the highest bidder you know. Your mother and I just want you to be introduced to society properly.”

Penny smiled, her father’s words doing a lot to ease her fluttering nerves.

“Thank you father.” Penny pecked her father’s cheek and he gestured for the staff to open the doors again.

Taking strength from her father’s straight form next to her, Penny was all radiant smiles and poise as they stepped through onto the landing.

“Lord Creighton-Ward, and introducing, Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward.” The herald called loudly, almost everyone in the ballroom turning to face the stairs as Penny and her father began to descend.

Penny could make out several faces she knew at the base of the stairs.

Her mother was standing demurely to the left on the last stair, Virgil just behind her and smiling handsomely at the head of the line of the young men she’d be dancing with. Also in the line was an old friend, Leopold Hodge, looking much more pompous than she remembered.

Many of the other young men, she didn’t recognise but knew she’d probably know their family names when she was introduced.

Glancing across to the right side of the stairs, Penny was surprised to see Jeff Tracy surrounded by his other sons. Penny could recognise John, he’d sprouted up almost a foot and his blonde hair was a dead giveaway. Standing in front of John were the two youngest brothers, Alan and Gordon. She wasn’t sure which one was which, but given their heights, Penny presumed the small blonde was Alan and the grinning red-head was Gordon. The tallest of the Tracy boys standing just behind Jeff, and looking more dashing than ever, was Scott. Penny barely had time to take in how much he’d changed, how handsome he looked with that warm smile on his face, as the band struck up a Viennese waltz and her father guided her out onto the floor.

“Head up, light on your feet, you’re a Creighton-Ward, you can do this.” He whispered encouragingly as they began to dance formally.

Taking a full sweep of the floor, Penny finally began to feel herself relax.

It was all a show. All she had to do was keep her perfect smile in place and say all the right things and she may even enjoy the night.

Before long, her father had brought them to a stop, taking a step back to bow to her as the crowd applauded politely. Penny smiled and curtseyed, Lord Hugh taking her hand and kissing it before walking her over to Virgil.

Virgil took her hand and the whole process began again.

Except Virgil was his usual self, adding more flair to their turns and making her smile more widely and sincerely then she had been earlier.

“You really do look gorgeous tonight LP.” Virgil whispered, executing a perfect turn.

“You scrub up fairly well yourself.” She teased back, feeling those hours of practise pay off as they danced together smoothly.

“Hey now, I could still trip you.”

“You wouldn’t dare.”

“You’re right. I don’t want to risk falling over myself.” Virgil smiled. “But I think everyone is impressed. We’d make a fabulous couple.”

“Calm down. You’re the first of 13 men.” Penny sighed as they came to stand still.

“Harsh LP. I’ll find you later. Enjoy the next torturous hour.” Virgil bowed with a flourish and extended her hand to the next young man.

Penny fixed her smile in place and took a deep breath as her third partner  whisked her off into another waltz.

 

X

 

Penny’s smile faded briefly as her current suitor pressed himself too closely to her.

She hadn’t even had time to recognise his family name before he’d dragged her onto the dance floor. Despite the official dances having ended a while ago, Penny was still expected to dance with other partners and circle the room with polite conversation.

After talking to this young man (She wanted to say Harold?), she’d been unable to talk him out of a dance.

Now Penny was wishing she could’ve just rudely refused and walked away.

“Anyway, Lady Penelope, you’d love our country home.” He drawled, warm breath washing over her face as he continued to invade her personal space. “Lovely and secluded, we have a private woodland just for hunting.”

“It sounds lovely.” Penny tried to at least remain polite. “But I do believe I should be-”

“Relax. Plenty of people have stolen your attention tonight. See this as a chance to take a break.” The possible Harold slid his hand further down her back, heading south of her waist, and Penny came to a sudden stop as outrage flooded her.

“I need a drink. Could you be so kind as to fetch me a glass of punch?” She asked sweetly, taking a step back as calmly as she could.

Harold grinned, taking her words as an invitation for some more time together, before nodding and hurrying away.

Penny sighed and smoothed her hands down her front. While not the first time she’d experienced that sort of attention, Penny really didn’t want to do anything that might ruin all the hard work her parents had put into this evening... but she was getting close to her arrogant dickhead tolerance limit.

“You look stunning Penelope.”

She turned and found Jeff standing behind her with the two youngest Tracy’s.

“Thank you Jeff. And you two dashing young men must be Alan and Gordon.” Penny smiled, watching the pink flush spread over the blonde boy’s face.

“What’s this fancy deal for Penny?” The ginger-haired boy asked bluntly, Jeff cuffing his shoulder lightly.

“Manners, Gordon.”

“Sorry. Why are you guys having such a weird party Lady Penny?” Gordon asked with a brief roll of his eyes.

“It’s a sort of fancy event to introduce me to people.” Penny tried to explain without laughing.

“Why? Did you not know anyone at all before tonight?”

Jeff sighed.

“I explained this to you Gordon. Penny here is very special and this is the way she is introduced to the English high society.”

“I still don’t understand.” Gordon shook his head.

“Did you see the chocolate fountain on the banquet table?” Penny asked, giving the boys an excuse to leave. Gordon’s eyes lit up and he grabbed his brother’s arm.

“Come on Alan!”

“Wait!” The small blonde glanced up at his father shyly and Jeff nodded reassuringly.

“This is for you Lady Penelope.” Alan said softly, pulling a sweet paper flower from his jacket pocket and offering it up to her.

“Why Alan! Thank you so much! You may be my favourite gentleman here.” Penny leaned down and pecked Alan’s cheek, causing the young teen to go bright red before rushing off with his brother.

Jeff chuckled.

“Well, you may have just found your youngest admirer.” He smiled, resting a hand on her arm.

“He’s a sweetheart Jeff. I just wish we weren’t in such formal settings. I have to talk to so many people tonight.” Penny sighed, allowing her smile to slip for just a moment before straightening up at the sight of her earlier dance partner, Harold (she still wasn’t sure), returning with her glass.

“There you are Lady Penelope. I have your drink.”

“Thank you so much.” She smiled palely, Jeff eyeing the young man now in front of him.

Jeff didn’t like the look of him. He seemed cocky and arrogant, not unusual for the sons of aristocrats, but much more unpleasantly so than usual. The young man slipped an arm around Penny as she introduced Jeff and he nodded curtly, shaking the boy’s hand.

“Jeff Tracy. Nice to meet you.”

“Wonderful to meet you Mr Tracy, Lord Harrison Beaufort the Third.”

Oh, so it was Harrison, not Harold. At least Penny now knew the name of the man trying to get his hand on her backside.

“I take it you’re the Jeff Tracy, of Tracy Industries?” Harrison asked.

“Why yes. Yes I am.” Jeff saw the flash of discomfort on Penny’s face as Harrison leaned forward with what was a knowing expression.

“Your industries work on some pretty amazing stuff. If you ever need another investor, I’d be more than happy to extend you a hand. Or at least suggest your work to my father.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Jeff frowned slightly, noticing the youth’s arm tightening around a now very uncomfortable Penny. Jeff began thinking up a way of getting Penny away from the smarmy young lord. He knew better than to just drag her away from him. That sort of behaviour would cause a scene and poor Penny would bear the weight of his decision.

“Shall we take a walk on the balcony my Lady?” Harrison suddenly asked, giving Penny a beaming smile. Penny shifted slightly, glancing at Jeff.

“Well, I should go and mingle...” She began, Harrison cutting her off.

“Nonsense. You’re allowed to spend time enjoying a drink with a new friend” Harrison guided her back around, Jeff resisting the urge to punch the young man. “It was a delight to meet you Jeff Tracy.”

“Yeah. You too.” Jeff muttered as Penny was reluctantly dragged away. He had a sneaking suspicion that Lord Harrison wasn’t interested in talking.

Checking around him, Jeff brought his wrist up and hit the secret button.

Scott’s face appeared in a moment.

“Yes Father?” The eldest of his son’s spoke in hushed tones, Jeff realising he’d be in the same situation as him, surrounded by people.

“Penny may be in a bad situation. Follow her, keep an eye on the guy with her. He seems shady.”

“Yes father.” Scott tensed his jaw slightly and Jeff wondered if it was a good idea to send his most protective son after Penny, when Scott cut the call. Jeff sighed.

Too late now.

 

X

 

Scott headed toward the open balcony doors, watching from a distance as Penny was escorted outside.

His father had been right, the young lord with her was definitely overbearing and gave him the creeps. He had an arm wrapped possessively around Penny as he steered her outside.

The young man seemed familiar, his lanky frame and self-assured air ringing a bell in his head.

Wait, that was the same guy how ordered him to pour two glasses of punch earlier, like he was just another of the serving staff.

Gritting his teeth, Scott strode out after them. He caught up to the pair standing by the ornate stone balustrade of the balcony.

Penny was actively leaning away now, the young lord gripping her waist tightly as he whispered something in her ear. And judging by Penny’s reaction, it wasn’t a sweet sentiment.

“Hey!”

Both turned, Penny surprised and the lord annoyed, as Scott yelled loudly.

“Oh it’s you again. Push off will you?” The young lord drawled lazily, shooing a hand at him. Penny pleaded silently at Scott to help as she tried not to do anything drastic.

“I don’t think her Ladyship wants to be here.” Scott said firmly, still walking up to them. “You’d better let her go.”

“Or what?” Scoffed the lord, “You’ll tell the head butler?”

“You seem to make her Ladyship uncomfortable, why don’t you just go and find someone more willing inside huh?” Scott continued.

“I’ll think I’ll stay right here, with her ladyship.” Penny was pulled hard against the young lord’s side and she grimaced. Definitely at her limit now.

Scott balled his fists up. He **could** go and tell the head butler, especially since the head butler was Parker tonight and he was even more protective of Penny, but Scott was itching to have the satisfaction of punching this arrogant prick himself. He’d met men like him before, the sort that believed they were owed everything just because daddy had money.

“See? I think Lady Penelope is quite comfortable with my pres-”

The young lord was cut off suddenly, emitting a loud yelp as Penny’s high heel landed hard on his foot.

Penny tore herself away from him and glared as he moaned about his foot.

“I was most certainly NOT comfortable with your presence. You arrogant, stuffed up, pompous fool!” She spat, grabbing her untouched punch and tipping it over his head.

The young lord spluttered in shock and rounded on Penny with an angry stare.

“You- you cold cow! We could’ve had a lot of fun if you’d just remove that silver spoon from your arse!”

“Hey!” Scott sent his fist flying and caught the guy under the chin. He fell back, stumbling over and landing heavily. Penny hurried over to Scott and grabbed his arm in shock.

“You don’t talk to a lady like that!” Scott fumed, ignoring Penny’s protesting tug on his arm.

“I won’t forgive this sort of treatment! Your father will never get any business deal with my father again!” Harrison climbed unsteadily to his feet, pointing at Penny. “Not to mention your welcome into society might be tainted after I tell everyone you led me on, only to have your lackey here assault me!”

Penny paled.

Having her name smeared was nothing compared to her father losing business. That could do real damage in this society.

As if sensing her uncertainty, Harrison gave an entitled smile.

“Send your staff away and you can change all of that,” He offered, “I might be tempted to forgive you if we go somewhere much more, ah, private?”

Scott was started to see red at the implication of the words. That smug entitled prick would never even touch Penny again while he was here to protect her.

Penny felt sick to her stomach. Scott was going to attack him again, she could tell. She didn’t want that, Harrison’s father could decide to sue, or even press charges against Scott.

Whether she refused or accepted, this was only going to end in disaster.

But before she could be forced to do something that would well and truly ruin her reputation, a familiar voice spoke up from the darkness beside the open French doors.

“H’ai don’t think so my young Lord.” Parker stepped out of the shadows, mouth a firm line. “See, h’if Lord Creighton-Ward were to find h’owt his daughter had been coerced h’into h’an, unfortunate arrangement shall we say, he might be tempted to take h’affirmative action. Say h’in a legal courtroom.”

“You couldn’t prove anything.” Harrison retorted, but Penny heard the slight waver in his voice.

“No? See what ai ‘ave here m’lord.” Parker held up a small recording device. “H’ai was out here, h’enjoying the lovely summer evening, when h’alls of a sudden, wouldn’t you know it, I saw you h’and her ladyship come out here. And her Ladyship looking so h’uncomfortable too. So ai recorded everything.”

Penny almost collapsed against Scott in relief. Parker was a saint!

Harrison looked ready to bolt.

“H’if you would like sir,” Parker continued, “h’ai would suggest making h’an excuse to leave and to reconsider h’your life choices. Sir.”

Harrison drew himself up, a feat when he was still wincing and covered in the red punch, and sniffed haughtily before striding back inside without a second glance.

“Parker!” Penny couldn’t keep the smile off her face. “You old genius! How did you know?”  
“Yeah? How did you know to be out here? And why’d you have the recorder” Scott asked.

Parker looked shame faced at the ground.

“H’it’s not a recording device Master Tracy. H’ai was bluffing.”

“Oh Parker, what was it?” Penny asked, still grateful for Parker’s intervention.

“H’a radio m’am. H’ai was listening to the racing results.” Parker held the small, portable radio out.

Penny let out a delirious giggle, receiving a concerned look from both men.

“Thank you Parker, all the same.” She eventually said, regaining some composure. “But if I was you, I’d get back inside in case Lord Beaufort tries to cause any more trouble.”

“Very good m’am.” Parker gave them both a curt bow and sped back inside.

Scott glanced at Penny as she let go of him and leaned against the balustrade with a soft sigh.

“Thank you Scott. I don’t know how you knew either, but I’m entirely grateful you intervened.”

“I hardly did anything. If it hadn’t been for Parker, things may have gotten a lot worse.” Scott joined her. “And it was dad who told me. He thought you looked uneasy with that creep. Guess he was right.”

“I’ll have to thank him too.” Penny could feel how tired she was now, the excitement of the evening draining away and leaving her exhausted. She rested her head against Scott’s shoulder.

“You alright Penny?”

“Just tired. And sick of being the centre of attention. I wish I could just leave.” Penny admitted, surprised to hear such an unguarded truth leave her mouth. She was normally better at keeping her real feelings to herself. After all, no one wanted to hear the sparkling jewel of the evening didn’t want to be there.

“Couldn’t you just, call it a night?” Scott offered, “It is **your** ball after all.”

“That rhymed.” Penny smiled faintly. “But no, unfortunately not. It’s a social event. That means it will last hour after boring hour until about 1 in the morning.”

“It’s only 11.” Scott was slightly aghast at that. They still had 3 hours of this?!

“Oh. Time went faster than I expected.” Penny could feel Scott’s disbelief and patted his arm. “Don’t worry. It gets easier with experience. What else do you think I’m learning at finishing school?”

Scott laughed before he could help himself. It was just like Penny to put him at ease despite what had almost happened to her.

He glanced down and caught a good look at the young woman for the first time that night.

They hadn’t seen each other for two years. Virgil had passed on her messages from time to time, updating them all on how things were going for her, and on his last two birthdays Scott had received an exquisite card filled with well wishes written in an elegant hand. But this was the first time he’d seen her in person since the holiday in Switzerland.

She looked as beautiful as ever, the gown she was wearing shimmered in the light shining from inside the ballroom. She seemed more reserved than the last time he’d seen her, more of a lady than a girl now. A point further proven when she straightened and shook her head, back straightening and face smoothing out into a perfect porcelain mask as if nothing had happened earlier. Poised radiated off her and Scott felt slightly breathless at just how confident she seemed suddenly.

“I should probably head back inside. Before anyone can point out that I’m missing.” Penny smiled gently and rested her hand on Scott’s shoulder. “It’s been lovely to see you again.”

Scott covered her hand with his suddenly, hearing the well-practised politeness in her words.

“Stay just a little longer? It’s awful in there, all those people expecting to spend time with you? Stay, please?” Scott almost begged.

He wanted to talk to her some more. He had a lot of fond memories of the time he spent with her in the Alps. Scott just wanted to spend more time with the vibrant girl he’d met back then, not the awkward, stilted polite conversations he’d witnessed inside.

Penny glanced back inside, her face reluctant.

Staying out here and talking to someone who didn’t just see her as a young lady of society... it sounded like heaven. But she had a duty now, she couldn’t just do what she wanted anymore.

Before she could sadly turn him down, Virgil came dashing outside and skidded round one of the decorative urns before dropping back into the shadows.

“Virg?” Scott asked, dumbfounded.

“Shush!” Virgil hissed.

Another young society woman wandered passed the open doors, apparently searching for someone.

“Oh, Virgil. Really?” Penny tried to contain her grin as she put two and two together. “Hiding like a child? That’s beneath you.”

“No. But she’s trying to get beneath me.” Virgil pulled a face and walked over, checking over his shoulder regularly. “Seriously. These girls are mad!”

“Hey, some of those girls are my best friends.” Penny protested.

“They’re still mad. I’m making a break for it.” Virgil hoisted himself over the balustrade and paused. “I’m going to hide in the stables. Find me later.” He dropped into the dark.

“Alright. Better hurry.”

Penny was surprisingly cool about the odd turn of events. Scott wondered if they’d done this before.

Virgil’s head suddenly appeared again.

“You two haven’t seen me, right?” He dropped down again just as quickly and both Penny and Scott heard his running feet getting further away.

Scott and Penny eyed each other.

“What do you suppose that was all about?” Scott asked.

“We might yet find out.” Penny mused as the same society woman from before walked out onto the balcony.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I was just looking for... Have you seen a young man with – Penny?!”

“Nita! It’s been a long time!” Penny hugged the girl and kissed her cheek genially.

“Oh my goodness! I was waiting to get a chance to talk to you tonight! You look amazing darling.” Nita gushed, her main mission temporarily derailed.

“Thank you. Your dress is divine.” Penny chattered aimlessly, not surprised Virgil was having problems escaping Nita. She could be extremely single minded and predatory when sniffing around for a new romance.

“Anyway darling,” Nita finally remembered why she’d first come out here, “have you seen a young man come out here? Around six foot, gorgeous, looks amazing in a suit and has dreamy chocolate eyes you could get lost in?”

Penny tried not to laugh, hearing Scott snort behind her as he failed to keep a straight face.

“Not out here, no.” Penny thought quick, “Though I believe Rachel was dancing with a tall dark stranger earlier, maybe she got to him first.”

Nita scowled.

“That stupid cow. She always swoops in on the good ones.” Nita kissed Penny’s cheek once more and disappeared back inside with her finally imparting words;

“Have fun with your cutie darling.”

Penny flushed. She always forgot how surprisingly frank Nita could be despite her upbringing being so similar to Penny’s.

“I’m sorry about that,” Penny excused, turning round again. “Nita’s a bit forward. She tends to just say whatever comes to mind.”

“Are you having fun?” Scott interrupted, Penny being thrown at the suddenness of his question.

“What?”

“Are you having fun tonight?”

Penny looked down at the ground. Now would be the best time to lie and return to the party...

“Honestly? Only since you and Parker rescued me.” Penelope admitted.

Scott smiled.

“Thought so. It didn’t look like fun, parading around like a show pony.” Scott teased. “I don’t know how you managed it, all that stiff dancing.”

“It wasn’t all bad,” Penny walked back as she gave in, and hopped up to sit on the balustrade next to Scott. “I like dancing normally. It was everyone watching that made it tedious. You should’ve seen me and Virg practising. We had a ball.”

“I bet.” Scott raised an eyebrow. “Alan and Gordon were making fun of him for taking dancing lessons.”

“Nothing wrong with being able to dance. It’s a skill like anything else.”

“He tried showing me.” Scott admitted, glad his brothers couldn’t hear him. “Said he needed to keep practising and John vanished before I could say no.”

Penny giggled, imagining Scott and Virgil waltzing around together. Scott nudged her lightly in reprimand.

“Come on Penny. Don’t laugh.”

“I’m sure you made a wonderful dance partner.” Penny smiled, lifting a hand to hide her mouth.

“Remember the ice skating?” Scott asked glumly.

Penny nodded.

“Even worse than that.”

“That can’t be possible. You couldn’t even stand in the skates.” Penny stood back up, her heels clicking as they touched the stone again. “Come on. Show me what Virgil taught you.”

Scott was sure his cheeks were bright red.

“What? Here?” He glanced at the open doors. “Someone could see.”

Penny looked at the throng of people inside. It didn’t seem like anyone was attempting to find her, which meant they probably wouldn’t notice if she was missing for a little longer. Time to make a break for it.

“Alright.” She took hold of Scott’s hand and set off toward the sweeping staircase that led down to the gardens. Stooping to pick up her skirt, Penny practically ran down the stairs and further into the gardens as she heard the noise from the ballroom disappear behind her.

Free! Free from polite smiles and forced conversation!

Taking another turn, Penny headed toward her favourite place in the gardens.

“Ok. We should be fine here.” She stopped as they arrived, Scott managing to prevent himself from crashing into her before looking at where they were.

“Wow.” He breathed, taking in the small stone patio they were standing on.

Wrought iron trellises almost completely surrounded them, spiralling together at the top and reminding Scott of a birdcage. The trellises were covered in climbing plants, ivy, roses, wisteria... all softly lit by several old-fashioned looking lamp posts. A white bench was against one side, still covered in cushions and a blanket despite the late hour.

“This is... wow.” Scott let out a low whistle, unable to think of another word to describe it.

“My little haven,” Penny let go of his hand and wandered over to the bench, “somewhere to run to when I need to escape for a while.”

“So you make a habit of running away from events then?” Scott teased, leaning against the side of the trellis.

“Sometimes,” Penny smiled coyly, “but never with a man. Maybe I should be careful. Don’t want people to gossip.”

“Is that going to happen?” Scott frowned, he didn’t want to get her in any trouble. “I mean, that girl before, she knew you were outside with me. If she tells someone and then they can’t find us-”

“Calm down Scott!” Penny stood and crossed over to him, a grin threatening to burst from her. “Stop worrying. No one would think to find us here. And Nita may be rather forward, but she’s well-practised in being discreet. I trust her not to tell anyone.”

“You’re sure? We could still head back...” Scott glanced back over his shoulder. The manor’s lights were still visible from here.

“Not until I’ve had a dance.” Penny held her hand out.

Scott faltered.

“You were serious? I, I really can’t dance Penny.”

“Virgil must’ve taught you something.” Penny stepped closer and took hold of his hand. “Nothing difficult, just a small waltz.”

Scott chewed his lip, nodding uncertainly as Penny placed one of his hands on her waist. He could smell her perfume this close, her heels bringing her slightly closer to his height, but still short enough for him to see over her head. His fingers unconsciously tightened on her waist as a pang of protectiveness hit him. And a faint, persistent flutter of the crush he been trying to ignore for the last two years.

There was a rustle of silk as Penny gathered the edge of her skirt in her hand and took hold of Scott’s hand again.

“Now you can’t trip over it.” She smiled up at Scott encouragingly. “Let’s see what you’ve got.”

“Why are you always the one to teach me something new?” Scott blurted out.

Penny looked a little taken back by his outburst, but rallied quickly.

“Maybe you just can’t say no to me.” She teased. “About this waltz then?”

“Um, Virg always led,” Scott mumbled, face heating again. This was stupid.

“Not a problem. You’d be surprised how many men think they can lead, only to find that they’re being steered instead.” Penny winked with a bright smile and Scott felt his embarrassment flee.

“Just follow my feet.”

“Penny, there’s no music.”

“Don’t need any. Ready? One, two. One, two. Make a box with your feet.”

“That doesn’t even make sense!”

“Just follow my lead!”

After a few potentially feet endangering near misses, Penny collapsed onto the bench in hysterical laughter.

“You really can’t dance.” She giggled, Scott folding his arms in an adorable huff.

“I tried to tell you.” He scowled, a smile tugging at his lips as Penny continued to laugh.

“So you did.” Penny stopped laughing, a smile still lingering on her face. “Guess I should have listened.”

“You think? I could’ve crippled you.” Scott unfolded his arms with a smile and moved to sit next to her. “It’s a miracle you have quicker reflexes than mine.”

“Not something you want to hear an aspiring pilot say.”

“You remembered!”

“Did you think I was merely pretending to listen all those nights by the fire?” Penny pulled her legs up and under herself. Scott shrugged, a happy feeling bubbling up inside of him at seeing Penny relaxed.

“Well, no. But it’s been years.”

“That doesn’t change what I remember.” Penny stated simply. “It was a fun holiday. Probably my best there.”

“Really? I always wondered whether me, John and dad were just spare wheels between you and Virg.”

“Not at all! I was the one who suggest that Jeff joined us.” Penny admitted, “I was secretly hoping that maybe I’d finally get to meet Virg’s brothers properly. He talked so much about you guys. And it’s not like I had a lot of experience with siblings... I was curious to know what it was like to have a holiday where you actually get to be a child with other children.”

Scott stared at her, at a loss for words.

He’d never thought that Penny had organised that holiday, that she’d have actually wanted to spend time with him and his brothers.

And that last part, god. Scott glanced back at the large manor dominating the horizon.

He’d never stopped to consider just how lonely it must be to grow up in a maze of rooms with no one to explore them with. While Scott had at times wished his brothers would just shut up and leave him alone, he cherished every shared moment, every laugh and hug, their house a warm and inviting mess. Such a contrast to the way Penny must have grown up.

Penny was starting to feel rather foolish for admitting that, her heart sinking with each second of silence.

She’d sounded pathetic. No wonder people expected her to keep her feelings locked up behind a mask of perfection. Apparently she was the loneliest, saddest, creature at **her** ball tonight.

Penny stood in a flurry of perfume and silk, suddenly desperate to get away from the person she seemed unable to lie too.

“I should go back. You’re more than welcome to stay here if you’d like and- Scott?”

Scott had grabbed her wrist as she stood, slowly getting to his feet after her.

“Do you remember Virgil’s stupid game of I Have Never?” He asked, suddenly wanting to remind her of a happier time. Just before, Penny had looked lost and frantic, he felt like he’d caught a glimpse of the young girl still unsure of her place in the world.

Penny nodded, train of panicked thought derailing. How could she have forgotten? Once again, she’d almost admitted too much that night.

“Tonight’s been this mess of pompous, stuffy traditions,” Scott stepped closer to Penny, heart hammering in his chest. “and I think you’ve hated every last bit of it. That’s no way to remember what’s, apparently, supposed to be an important night.”

“I haven’t hated all of it...” Penny replied quietly, gaze darting between Scott’s eyes and his lips.

Scott smiled softly as he spotted those quick glances. Maybe he could still make tonight a fun memory for her.

“I promised you something, two years ago. You never told me, but I guessed. You’ve never been kissed properly, have you?” Scott dropped his hand from her wrist to catch hold of Penny’s hand as he stared at her intensely.

Penny shook her head, almost forgetting to breathe as Scott lowered his head hers.

“Want to change that?” he whispered, lips just above hers.

“Yes.” Penny whispered back, spine threatening to melt as Scott closed the last distance between them and brushed his lips against hers gently.

Penny’s eyes closed as her breathing hitched, her hand rising to rest on Scott’s shoulder as his hand rested on the back of her neck.

It may have only lasted seconds, or it could have been an eternity, but as Scott pulled away softly, Penny was aware of a feeling she hadn’t experienced before.

Want.

She wanted another kiss... and more. She wanted more of someone else’s fingers entwined with hers, someone else’s hands on her...No. She wanted more of Scott Tracy.

Scott watched with a faint smile as Penny’s eyes reopened slowly. He hadn’t been totally certain she’d have remembered, let alone still want him to kiss her.

So he was pretty surprised when Penny suddenly leaned up and kissed him again, this time much more insistently.

Apparently she did want him to kiss her. His old feeling for her returned in a flash, prompting him to completely abandon any reservation or worry of who meet see them. All that mattered was Penny.

Letting go of her hand, Scott placed his hand on the small of her back to steady them as he returned her kiss. He could feel her arms around his neck, the soft skin rubbing against the short hairs there. Penny’s lips were smooth beneath his own and he couldn’t resist gently running his tongue along her lower lip, feeling a thrill run through him as Penny gasped, her lips parting. Still being gentle, Scott took his chance to deepen the kiss, using his height to tilt her head back further as he stepped forward.

Penny automatically took a step back, gasping lightly as the cold iron of the trellis pressed against her back, preventing her from going anywhere as Scott pressed closer. Not that she was complaining. Feeling the heat from his body pressed against hers, Scott’s lips coaxing hers to move with his... Penny could feel the butterflies in her stomach coalescing into something more, her most secret fantasy rising in her mind

She was fairly certain she could stay here forever.

Except, they both needed to breathe at some point.

Reluctantly, Scott leaned back and Penny rested her head against the trellis with a shy and shaky smile.

“Worth the wait.” She whispered, watching the smile creep over Scott’s face. She let out a breathy giggle, sheer nerves finally escaping her, Scott soon laughing with her.

For a moment the world fell away and they were two teenagers falling in love for the first time.

“Don’t you two look cosy.”

Virgil’s voice came from nowhere, Scott swearing and then glancing at Penny apologetically.

“Sorry. Shouldn’t have said that.”

“You took the words from my mouth.” Penny assured as Virgil sauntered up to the patio.

“Looks like he was sticking something in your mouth LP.” He ribbed, grin firmly fixed in place.

Scott dropped his arms from Penny, fully intending to slap the back of his brother’s head, but Penny scowled and began to tap her foot.

“Virgil. What was the one rule we agreed upon?”

Scott was surprised to see Virgil look guilty.

“No judging or teasing about whoever we chose to kiss, date or sleep with.” He said in the tones of a child being told off.

“Exactly. Now what do you have to say for yourself?” Penny continued, her stern face ruined by the smile trying to creep across her mouth.

Virgil rolled his eyes.

“I shouldn’t have said what I did, and I’m sorry.” He said, grin creeping back onto his face.

“What were you doing sneaking around anyway?” Scott demanded.

“Oh, **I’M** the one sneaking around? You were kissing the lady of the manor.” Virgil retorted. “I went for a walk. Penny’s horse isn’t a fantastic conversationalist.”

“Serves you right for hiding from Nita.” Penny shot across at him.

“Look, I don’t see why you’re both so prissy that I caught you. Quite frankly, I’m glad you got on with it. I was worried I’d have to, I dunno, lock you in a room together until you admitted you had feelings for each other.”

“Virgil!” Scott turned to explain himself to Penny, who had blushed a deep pink and looked adorably flustered.

“Virgil Tracy!” She hissed. “You said you’d keep that to yourself!”

Scott felt like he was frozen.

Penny had had a crush on him? That was... really sweet. And really, really relieving knowing he hadn’t been the only one with a helpless crush.

Virgil slapped Scott’s arm.

“Just fair warning Scoot. I’m her best friend and I will hurt you if you break her heart. And LP,” Virgil grinned at the blushing socialite, “Scott’s handsome, but a little dumb. Be gentle with him. And if you hurt him, I’ll hunt you down and make you regret it. We all clear?” Virgil clapped his hands together and rubbed them slightly. “Good! Man, it makes it a lot easier when it’s your older brother and best friend. I can threaten you both at the same time. Anyway, I’m heading back inside. Don’t worry. I’ll cover for you both, won’t tell anyone you’ve snuck off for some private mingling.” Virgil joked as he walked away, whistling merrily.

Scott and Penny were silent for a few minutes.

“Well, ah...” Scott rubbed the back of his neck.

“Yes. That was... embarrassing.” Penny agreed.

“So, you had a crush on me huh?” Scott could feel his cheeks heating up. It sounded so childish.

“Yes. But it sounds like I wasn’t the only one.” Penny answered quietly.

Scott blushed harder.

“Ah, you know, you were pretty, kind, and you made me laugh. We spent so much time talking to one another and...” Scott sighed, “Yes. What can I say? You charmed me like you charm everyone Penny.”

“You really like me?” Penny asked, a small smile on her face and cheeks still pink.

Scott smiled crookedly, spreading his hands.

“If I do, will you let me kiss you again?”

Penny cocked her head to the side, eyes sparkling again.

“Why don’t you come here and find out?” She suggested.

Scott grinned and moved towards her, hands resting on her hips gently as he stared down at her. Penny ran her hands up the front of his jacket and tugged on the lapels softly.

Scott laughed quietly and caught Penny’s mouth with his, swallowing the light gasp that escaped her.

Penny pressed against him, head spinning dizzily as once again, the rest of the world fell away from them.

Her responsibilities, the ball, social expectations... everything except Scott disappearing from her mind.

They could face the real world later.


End file.
